The within described invention relates to the field of radar, millimeter wave devices, and to Gunn oscillators in particular.
In devising a mixing device for signals in the millimeter wave frequency range (30 to 300 GHZ) special problems may arise. A usual manner of providing a mixing function in such enviroments is to use hybrid couplers, having Schottky Barrier diodes, to create a balanced mixer. However, some of the disadvantages of such systems include excessive noise, high as 12.5 db DSB for example, and that the units can burn out at reaching a relatively low power level, 100 milliwatts CW, RF power for example. Yet there is a demand for ever higher power levels in modern communications equipment and a necessity for even greater fidelity in communication for which noise is detrimental. Improvement of devices for conventional mixing, especially in these two respects would therefore be greatly desirable.